


The Benefits of Exercise

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, Kissing, M/M, Mirotic era DBSK, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Touching, Yoochun is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is bulking up. Yoochun can't keep his hands off. Junsu doesn't mind.---This fic was originally postedherefor Yoosu Day.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	The Benefits of Exercise

Exercise was a part of life. It had been since the first week Yoochun had flown over to Korea to become a trainee in SME. He didn't like it much. Wasn't dance practice enough of a form of torture? But then to have two hours of muscle training, aerobics and weightlifting?

The others didn't seem to mind. Yunho and Jaejoong went to the gym on their own, bulking up muscles, though Yoochun had his suspicions that muscles weren't the only things getting a workout on those nights. Changmin followed his hyungs example. And Junsu, well, Junsu exercised like he did everything else: dedicated, focused, energetically.

Everything was fine for Yoochun, spending the bare minimum working out, begging Jae to cover for him some nights, so he could find an empty room and write music.

They had just finished recording their fourth Korean album when everything went kaput for Yoochun.

Their concept for Mirotic was going to be manly, sexy, and strong. Their workout schedules doubled. And while it took away from YunJae's personal "workouts", the two hyungs encouraged them all to stick with it, and saying things like, “You'll feel better about yourself,” and “The girls are going to love it.”

Yoochun learned long ago that he'd rather win his way to someone's heart through a song. Their hard work was worth it, even if Yoochun hadn't bulked up as much as the others. They teased Changmin about finally growing up. They teased Jaejoong about his transformation from female to male. They teased Yunho about his manboobs. Yoochun couldn't find a reason to tease Junsu.

And it wasn't until Jaejoong pointed it out to him, but Yoochun found every excuse to touch Junsu. They'd always been close, but now Yoochun would hang on him, hug him, rub his shoulders, steal a kiss on his cheek.

Junsu was never affected by it, smiling and laughing and touching Yoochun back.

Yoochun brushed off Jaejoong’s insinuations, and he still didn't notice until after their comeback, and some of the hype had died down.

He should have been taking this free moment to sleep, but he'd slept in the van and he needed a cigarette but he was sharing a room with Junsu and Junsu hated cigarette smoke.

Yoochun logged into a fan site and almost had a heart attack at the debate surrounding the YooSu couple. It was the second most popular DBSK couple, but the fervor surrounding the messages normally reserved for YunJae were now concentrated on YooSu. “Were they a real couple?” “Look at how much they touch each other.” “And dude, Yoochun is totally leaning in for a kiss right there.”

Yoochun read through all the messages and watched the video clips and looked at the pictures, and it hit him. He'd been touching Junsu a lot lately. There was gif after gif after gif of him trying to pull Junsu’s clothes away from his body and look at him. He was embarrassed, glancing at the sleeping man. Junsu was in sweats, his chest bare.

Was it really his fault? Look at that body. It craved to be touched.

But you don't want to touch Jaejoong's or Yunho's, and they are more muscular than Junsu.

He thought about his perceptions of YunJae and for the first time really imagined himself kissing Junsu _like that_.

Heat spread through him, and only part of it was from shame.

Yoochun turned quickly back to the computer. He threw in his own comment about how hot Junsu was and that when faced with that body, you couldn’t help but touch it and want to look at it. He moved on to something else.

Over the next week, Yoochun tried to forget about it, but on shows and programs and on the bus and during dance practice and while eating and fuck, even in his sleep, he wanted to touch Junsu. Two nights in a row, he woke up in Junsu's bed, curled up in his arms, warm from the heat of Junsu's body.

He did the only thing he could think of and stayed as far away from Junsu as possible. He didn't miss the pouts and frowns from Junsu every time Yoochun flinched away from him. His resolve to stay away lasted for about three days.

He and Changmin were in the living room on day three, watching TV. When Junsu sat next to him, Yoochun said he had to go to the bathroom and he bolted, but not before he saw the hurt look on Junsu's face.

"Avoiding him isn't going to change the way you feel," Jaejoong murmured as they passed in the hallway.

Yoochun wondered how Jaejoong knew, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Sometimes Jae knew him better than he knew himself. And after thinking about it for a few hours, Yoochun decided Jaejoong was right.

Over dinner, he met Jaejoong's eyes and Jaejoong nodded in understanding. He made some excuse about taking the maknae out with his oldest hyungs, and Yoochun found himself alone with Junsu in the living room.

Yoochun sat next to Junsu and put his head on the other's shoulder.

Junsu put his arm around Yoochun. "I thought you were mad at me," Junsu said, but shifted until they were comfortably cuddled together.

Yoochun's fingers danced on Junsu's stomach. The abs tightened and Junsu laughed before grabbing Yoochun's wrist to make him stop.

"Not mad," Yoochun said. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

Yoochun nuzzled into his neck. It was something Yoochun always did, but there was a difference with this one, and even Junsu felt it as his body stiffened. He pulled away, far enough to look at Yoochun.

Yoochun was terrified. They all teased him for letting his emotions show on his face, but at a time like this, he was thankful. How do you put into words the feeling of love and desire you have for your best friend?

Unfortunately, Junsu was never good at deciphering hints. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Chunnie?"

Yoochun sighed. He covered the short distance between their lips and kissed Junsu lightly, and only for a moment. He pulled away and snuggled back into Junsu's body.

"Just think about it," Yoochun whispered.

An hour later, Yoochun received a text from Jae asking if it was safe to come home. Yoochun replied that yes it was. Jae sent back a frowning face, but Yoochun quickly replied that he and Junsu were okay.

Junsu took his phone. "Jaejoong knows?"

"He knows everything."

Junsu snorted in derisive agreement. He gave Yoochun his phone back and stood up. When he stretched, his tank top lifted. Yoochun rubbed the back of his fingers along the exposed skin.

"Sorry," Yoochun said. "I can't help it."

Junsu didn't seem mad, but he said nothing and walked away.

The next week was killer on Yoochun's nerves, and his body. More TV performances, radio shows, photo shoots, public appearances. And fan service. Yoochun was sure his heart stopped the first time Junsu hugged him in the middle of the road to hear the fangirls squeal.

Junsu held his hand more, fingers entwined tightly. During appearances, he stood closer to him, fingers sometimes trailing on his arm or his waist.

Yoochun was nervous, ecstatic. It was like with every touch and hug, Junsu declared their love to the world. It made Yoochun so happy.

Changmin said it was creepy how Yoochun kept smiling all the time.

Yoochun still wonders why he was so surprised on their next day off when Junsu climbed into bed with him. In the middle of the day. With the others in the kitchen.

Junsu moved the paper Yoochun had been writing random notes on. He kissed him softly and whispered, "So now what?"

Yoochun shrugged. "Don't know. Normally I'd play you songs and give you flowers."

Junsu laughed. "Bake me cakes?"

"No. I always have Jaejoong make me cakes for my girlfriends."

"Um, who says I’m girlfriend? You're my girlfriend."

Yoochun chuckled. "Doesn't work that way."

"Says who?"

"Fangirls. Our couple name is YooSu for a reason. Me first. Me in control."

Junsu grinned. "Been reading fanfics again?"

"Only the PG-13 ones."

Junsu's smile widened. "Can't handle the hardcore ones?"

"You’ve read them?" his asked, voice rising in surprise.

Junsu shrugged. "Yeah, but I'd rather live my own."

Yoochun blushed. Junsu laughed and kissed him again. Lips pressed together for longer, before either moved

"This is kind of weird," Junsu said. At Yoochun's frown, he added quickly, "In a good way. It's like ... I already know you and I was expecting it to be awkward but it's not. It's just you. Us. You know? There's no ... nervousness. I already love you."

Yoochun scoffed. “No nervousness? I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"What happens when it all falls apart?"

Junsu frowned. "How can it all fall apart?"

"I don't know, but-"

Junsu cut him off with another kiss. "Don't. Okay? Don't think of this as ruined before it even starts."

"Sorry."

The next press of lips went beyond friendly, with twisting tongues and groping hands.

"God, Chunnie, I love you."

Yoochun smiled. "Love you."

"Hyungs!" Changmin shouted and knocked on the door. "Jaejoong say to come and eat."

They smiled at each other, Junsu called that they'd be right there and then their lips met again. Passion coiled through their bodies, leaving them both breathless when they broke apart.

"How-how- I mean, when-" Yoochun didn't know how to ask his question without sounding stupid, but for once in his life, Junsu picked up on the hidden meaning.

"When we're ready," Junsu said. "Come on. Let's go eat dinner. Jaejoong is going to want to gloat about being right anyway."


End file.
